Voces en mi interior
by Pai Hatsune
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde la vez en que mis ojos se encontraron con aquel tierno y profundo par de ojos chocolate sin saberlo que ahora esos profundos ojos ahora son el ayer mañana hoy y para siempre de mi existencia
1. la noticia

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer les guste y avísenme para continuarla o no los personajes no son mios son de alguien a quien admiro mucho solo los tome prestados para mi historia**

VOCES EN MI INTERIOR

**La noticia**

_Alec_

La mañana había comenzado entre el ruido y alboroto por una mas de las excéntricas ideas de Aro quien no se de donde sacaba la imaginación para idear cosas que luego terminaban por resultar grandes retos y mantenernos ajetreados a Jane y a mi para cumplirse.

¿piensas quedarte con cara de idiota a medio pasillo o me vas a ayudar? - dijo Jane, si Jane mi querida consentida y para muchos malvada hermanita, aquella a la que con solo mirar los humanos seguían por su tierna y hermosa cara, en fin es el tipo de herma a la de que no saber que es inútil hace mucho la habría estrangulado.

No, en realidad no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- mentí _3-2-1_

Pues bien no necesito un inútil- dijo con su infantil voz sumamente enojada a fin de cuentas sabia que siempre la ayudaba- y por cierto Aro te llama será mejor que te apresures- dijo mientras se marchaba teatral mente

Técnicamente estaba al otro lado del castillo así que pensé tomarme mi tiempo tome mi nuevo celular cortesía de tener que comprar uno nuevo pues en uno de sus "no muy comunes" berrinches mi hermanita lanzo el anterior a todo lo que pudo contra la pared. Puse unas cuantas canciones para matar el tiempo al caminar.

10 min. después

Creí que ya era prudente hacerlo y de mala gana me quite los audífonos al tiempo que entraba por aquella enorme y decorada puerta de roble que conducía a una gran e iluminada habitación al tiempo que una amable y ya conocida voz me recibía.

Alec, al fin estas aquí pequeño- esto estaba mal tanto cariño no puede si9gnificar nada bueno ¿Qué escondes Aro?

Ocurre algo?- pregunte con "inocencia" mientras Aro sonrío torcidamente y luego contesto

Les tengo una misión-

Te escucho- conteste prestando a sus palabras toda atención-

**Hola a todos ^^ bueno como verán soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia aquí, surgió de un sueño y en verdad es importante para mi porfa comenten ya tengo listo el sig cap que estara a manos de ****Nessie ****las qero bye**


	2. 2No, no ¿por cierto ya dije no?

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi ojala les guste y avísenme los personajes no son mios son de alguien a quien admiro mucho solo los tome prestados para mi historia este capi va para dos personitas muy lindas por ser las dos primeras en leer loreandcayovolturi y .angel gracias por leer las qero

**2. No, no ¿por cierto ya dije no? ¿A alguien le importa que despedirme me dolera?**

Reneesme

-Edward-

-Bella-

- díselo tú-

-No mejor tu- llevaban horas así mi paciencia se agoto y termine por hablar

- alguno de los dos quiere de una vez hablar- exclame

-Reneesme sabes que ni tu madre ni yo estamos seguros en estos momentos y todos aquellos a nuestro alrededor mucho menos por la tonta idea de Venganza de Victoria- genial blah blah blah otro discurso menos mal que desde hace algunos años entre mis dones mis pensamientos los logre censurar

-así que hemos tomado una decisión-

- iras a Italia por un tiempo-

- ¿estas bromeando verdad?- por favor di que si rogué en mis adentros pero sus miradas mataron mi ilusión – no, no, no quiero les juro que no temo a Victoria que me alejare del peligro me portare bien incluso eh… comer sano- intente replicar pero la verdad es que ni yo creía muy validos mis argumentos- ya se! Jake me protegerá se que el no dejara que nada me pase-

- No se trata solo de Victoria Ness- contesto mamá- también nos preocupa tanto tu… dependencia a Jake

(¿Mi relación con Jake?¿dependiente yo? No, no de nuevo 3-2-1)

-Ness, respetamos tu decisión es solo que tanto tiempo juntos y que bueno nos gustaría que vieras que no es el único chico por que eso ya no es… - tarda en encontrar las palabras esto no podía ser bueno- ya no es sano

-al punto en que tu padre y yo deseaos que socialices mas que conozcas mas chicos te diviertas y seas un poco… normal el viaje es pasado mañana y no esta a discusión mejor sube y haz tu maleta-

Aun no terminaba de decir esto cuando una voz cantarina abrió paso a un pequeña duende cantarina que gritaba

-¡Compras!-

-pero…ma mamá- suplique pero no contesto

-nada es lo mejor, anda Alice te espera en Italia el clima es más frío-comento papá

Camino al centro comercial pensé en Jake no podía irme sin despedirme no lo soportaría

Alice tu-tu me harías un favor- solté sintiendo que me ahogaba en las palabras

Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan Hale ¿sabes que es lo que me vas a pedir? ¿acaso quieres que tu padre me mate?-

Pero…pero-

Pero por su puesto que si, claro que todo tiene precio- sonrío

¿Qué? – estaba confundida

Tu ropa la escojo yo-

¡Alice te amo te amo!-

Lo se pero no debemos perder el tiempo Ed me matara pero sospechara mas si llegas tarde-

Vale-

Tome mi celular y escribir "Jake nos vemos en el centro comercial es urgente tenemos que hablar" justo en este momento sabia lo que iba a pasar iba a odiarme pero era lo mejor que podía hacer

-Jake-

-Ness ¿Qué pasa?-

-me voy- dije con la voz cortada

-¿Qué?- su asombro era evidente

- eso es mañana…mañana me voy a Italia y no se si regreso- dije intentando parecer feliz

-pero no puedes- lo se, se que esto es inhumano decía mi interior pero antes de argumentar mis labios y los de Jake se unieron y no, no eran esos suaves y tiernos besos que nos solíamos dar este era desesperado lleno de miedo y pasión podría haber pasado toda una vida y seguíamos ahí absortos en nuestro mundo sin darnos cuenta que ya hacia rato llovía y por fin nos separamos

- Ness…- suplico con los ojos llenos de dudas

No podía decirle que esto era por mis padres por que seguro les reclamaría así que opte por hacer lo peor que pude

-lo siento Jake esto no cambia nada- apenas lo dije su mirada se apago y no soporte por lo que corrí al Porsche de Alice

-Alice… yo-yo me odio- le dije al tiempo que tiernamente me abrazo

-shhh shhh-

Tres horas después (record de tiempo minino de compras de Alice) llegue a casa esperando morir pues mi corazón no podía doler más.


	3. 3Una Cullen en el castillo

Hola pues se que es muy pronto para poner el tercero pero aquí esta espero les guste por que me dio un poquito mas de trabajo escribirlo pero aquí lo tienen los personajes no son míos pero están en esta historia las quero se aceptan criticas sugerencias y comentarios

**3. Una Cullen en el castillo**

No iba a ser nada fácil lograr mi mas reciente misión puesto que tratar a Edward o Bella sería más fácil porque en cierta forma los conocía pero en estos momentos no sabía ni que esperar puesto que lo único que se me había dicho era que debía recoger a la "Srta. Cullen" en el aeropuerto y según mis suposiciones seria la rubia o la vidente en realidad me daba igual el hecho era que estaba parado esperando en donde se suponía me iban a recoger para ser guía rumbo al castillo que sería su " casa por unos meses" mi vista buscaba el típico volvo plateado o el porsche amarillo de quien creó se llamaba Alice pero no en su lugar la obscuridad de la noche abrió paso a un flamante Ferrari rojo que marchaba a alta velocidad como diciendo "mírenme quien guste puede matarme de un choque" al tiempo que se podía oir un soundtrack muy al estilo de las películas de carreras clandestinas finalmente se estaciono y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían aquella que bajaba del coche era la mas hermosa aparición que en mis doscientos años había visto pues el ruido de la puerta abrió paso a unas hermosas y largas piernas que en conjunto con aquella falda blanca los altos tacones y el largo y acairelado cabello cobrizo la hacían lucir justo como la reencarnación de un ángel pero sin embargo su cara demostraba que no, no era una ángel a ningún ángel se le peritaría tener tan bellos labios eso que prácticamente solo con mirar te decían "pruébame" pero lo más hermosos sin duda era aquel tierno y seductor par de ojos chocolate un momento Alec Vulturi que rayos estas pensando me decía una vocecita es una Cullen me reprendí sin embargo mi lucha personal la detuvo el suave murmullo de sus palabras que pronuncio la que sin saber más tarde sería mi única debilidad

-Hola mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen ¿Quién eres tu?- me pregunto inocentemente

-Mi nombre es Alec- conteste casi al instante – Aro me envió por ti

-Ok en dado caso ¿nos vamos? - pregunto con una voz que no podía detonar mas tristeza

-a si, claro- dije sin mucha importancia si algo era obvio era que ella no precisamente venia entusiasmada pero en fin no era mi problema aunque tengo que admitir que tenia cierta curiosidad

El camino transcurrió sin palabra alguna así que no hubo problema mientras manejaba no pude evitar ver como dirigía una mirada de tristeza a una foto en su celular estaban ella y un tipo moreno el cual pensé puede que fuera su novio sin percatarse de mi mirada de sus grandes ojos comenzaron a fluir las lagrima cada una seguida de la otra lo cual sin razón alguna me disgusto haciéndome acelerar no le veía caso llorar por un tipo al que como todo humano controlan las hormonas y que tal vez en un mes ya saliera con alguien mas .

Conforme nos acercábamos a Volterra la temperatura comenzó a bajar y ella se quedo dormida tengo que admitir que se veía sumamente indefensa tanto que incluso se veía como una fina muñeca de porcelana.

Cuando por fin llegamos pude distinguir a Jane en la entrada de haber estado molesto con ella admito que me hubiera resultado tentador atropellarla el solo imaginarlo era divertido pero por ahora no me atrevía estaba ahí porque desde que oyó la noticia de una nueva visitante no había parado de hablar ya que obviamente cuando vives en un tenebroso castillo de vampiros no recibes muchas visitas.

llegamos - dije de una forma fría que causo que de un salto despertara al tiempo que el aire frio de la más reciente helada la hacía estremecerse

es-esta bien muchas gracias-comento con lo que no supe si era timidez o miedo

toma creo que por ahora lo necesitas mas que yo- dije al tiempo que con indiferencia le extendía mi saco

hola, me llamo Jane- dijo con una sonrisa que creo confundió a la chica –espera un minuto y te conduciré a tu habitación- dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia mi

¿desde cuando eres tan caballeroso?- me pregunto pícaramente

Cállate y mejor llévala adentro antes de que se congele- dije mientras las veía desaparecer oyendo a Jane parlotear animadamente

Suspire no podía haber tenido un día tan mas extraño pensé mientras sin poder evitarlo sonreía.

**Hii ¿les gusto? Espero que si para continuarlo bueno me voy ^^**


	4. encuentros, miradas y dobles intenciones

**Bueno este capi va para Kari a quien ya considero una amiga que quiero mucho y bueno me tarde un poco mas que con los otros por que por unos minutos XD mi imaginación se atrofio pero ya regrese y espero hasta jitomatazos por lo que va a pasar haber que les pareces**

**Encuentros **

**Nessie**

Lo que iba de mi día había sido horriblemente agotador desde mi desesperante, incomodo e irritante vuelo lleno de indecorosas miradas, comentarios e insinuaciones por parte de la mayoría de los chicos humanos presentes de quienes recibí un mínimo de 50 teléfonos en servilletas, papeles y hasta tickets que solo deje que se fueran acumulando en mi bolso. Hasta mi media hora de manejo a donde se supone me estaría esperando algún miembro de la guardia los Vulturis. Admito, que desde niña y gracias a mi segunda madre le había tenido un inmenso amor a toda clase de carreras incluidas las clandestinas en las cuales Rose me dejaba participar y de las cuales Emmet y mis padres nos intentaban alejar y en mi estado emocional me llevo a la insistente necesidad de acelerar probando la nueva inyección NO5 que había agregado Rose como regalo de navidad a mi auto pidiendo indirectamente morir en un choque pero al parecer el mundo tenía otros planes ya que opto por no cumplir mi anhelo , cuando llegue al lugar indicado ya estaba ahí un chico de tal vez uno 17 años de cabello claro y hermosos ojos rojizos que eran la prueba de que no eran vegetarianos como nosotros tal como me habían prevenido mis abuelos le permití conducir después de todo yo no conocía el camino hasta el castillo o para mi la cárcel que habían elegido mis papás en el camino termine dormida luego de llorar un pequeño rato por… Jake y bueno ahora estoy aquí caminando junto a una chica no muy alta de rubios cabellos y un rostro no muy diferente a excepción de los labios quien deduje era su hermano

Mi nombre es Jane- exclamo presentándose alegremente vaya forma de romper mi silencio- ¿Cómo te llamas tu? – inquirió curiosa

Bueno yo me llamo Renesmee- respondí no muy tranquila ¡por dios! Era nada mas ni menos que la sádica maniaca, agresiva, vengativa de Jane la que venía a mi lado- Pero, llámame Ness- sonreí al menos esperaba con ello no hacerla enojar y tal vez ganarme su aprecio después de todo estaría mucho tiempo aquí.

De pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta enorme y finamente tallada en una hermosa madera pintada de blanco que después abrió para dar paso a una enorme habitación con una "pequeña" sala de estar, un estudio algo vacio y mi nueva habitación que estaba finamente arreglada ya con todas mis cosas ahí, tenía un lindo tapis de rosas con un fondo pastel y un enorme espejo con un marco de plata y hermosos rubíes y grandes esmeraldas lo decoraban todo con un ligero olor a las rosas que descansaban en mi buro.

Aun en la puerta observándome me saco de mi concentración en la habitación con su melodiosa voz

-Aro me pidió que te reuniera con ellos en un par de horas para que puedas descansar- me aviso- Pero bueno yo… quería hablar contigo- soltó para después callar como si ya no pudiera seguir, Wow esto si era inesperado después de todo no parecía encajar en el concepto que le tenía mi familia después de algunos encuentros y creo que por un segundo olvide quien era ella

- Si claro - dije intentando darle el ánimo para seguir

- Mira Ness se que a tu familia le eh dado más de un motivo para no querer verme o siquiera confiar en mí pero,-Hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras precisas- hasta yo necesito una amiga y bueno viviendo en un lúgubre castillo rodeada de adultos que me ven como un objeto no es fácil –dijo mirando el suelo con tristeza- y me gustaría poder… tu sabes… contarte como una amiga- en verdad ¿esta era Jane?- mi primer amiga en 400 años- susurro mas para si que para mí.

Yo nunca había oído a alguien que detonara tanta tristeza así que me dio mucha ternura

-Jane, Jane claro digo yo también estaré aquí por un largo tiempo y sería maravilloso tener una amiga – dije intentando que me tuviera confianza

-eso es genial, prometo que me esforzare para que esto funcione – exclamo muy contenta y en eso una me miro y con una mueca de complicidad me dijo – lo escogí pensando en mi hermanito pero, realmente al parecer hasta la ropa de Alec se te bien- la mire extrañada y finalmente caí en cuentas de que se refería al saco que me cubría.

- ¡hey¡ ¿5 minutos de amigas y así vamos a empezar? – le pregunte mientras ambas estallábamos en risas para luego quitármelo.

-Bueno, me voy tal vez venga por ti pero si no de todas formas luego nos vemos- y salió a una velocidad increíble, tanto que ni siquiera pude pedirle que por favor devolviera el saco.

Me recosté unos minutos en mi cama simplemente me sentía estresada recordé que debía ver a Aro en un par de horas así que debía arreglarme y preferí tomar mi toalla y al entrar en mi baño me quede boquiabierta pues estaba lleno de cosas y comencé a jugar con la tina mientras mezclaba todo tipo de botellitas de burbujas y aromas para luego sumergirme y pasar ahí un largo rato.

Salí y me senté en mi cama sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas por mi amado lobo que ahora estaba a no sé cuantos kilómetros de mi y es que… lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba como nadie esto era demasiado para mi, el miedo de volver y encontrarlo con alguien mas era horrible pues sabía que si se ocurría no podría conformarme con ser su amiga pero también sabía que tal vez lo mejor era olvidar esto.

Volviendo a mi realidad comencé a cepillar mis risos los cuales arregle con un partido de lado amarrando en una coleta y en vista de que aun tenia fio opte por ponerme unas botas algo altas color negro una blusa de lycra color rojo y una chamarra del color de las botas que estando un poco abierta dejaba ver mi replica del emblema familiar, decidí pintar mis labios de un tono durazno muy sutil agregue un poco de mi singular perfume de rosas y acabado de hacer esto oí tocar mi puerta

Adelante – dije coqueta para causar la risa de Jane pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi que no era Jane quien entraba y en su lugar entraba un muuuuuy atractivo vampiro que con una vos que me estaba derritiendo y una sonrisa seductora me dijo

Buenas noches señorita Cullen mi nombre es Félix- depositando un suave beso en mi mano - ¿nos vamos?

No hice nada mas que sonreír para después murmurar

-si- .


End file.
